In the touch screen field, according to different working principles, there are various kinds of types such as resistive touch screen, capacitive touch screen, electromagnetic touch screen, infrared touch screen, acoustic touch screen etc.
Currently, the most widely used touch screen is capacitive touch screen. A capacitive touch screen distinguishes the touch position by sensing the mutual capacitance of a finger touch. The capacitive touch controlling supports the multi-touch function and has a higher light transmittance and a lower overall power consumption, and the contact surface hardness thereof is high, there is no need to press and it has a longer service life.
The electromagnetic touch screen at present generally uses a back-attached electromagnetic antenna board that is formed of metal wires in a crisscross pattern and determines position information by sensing the induction electromotive force of an electromagnetic pen when sliding on the screen. Precision of an electromagnetic touch screen is much higher than that of a capacitive touch screen.
Currently, in order to achieve hand-pen dual touch controlling, a capacitive touch screen and an electromagnetic touch screen are used superposedly in general. Generally, an electromagnetic antenna board is disposed on the back side of a display panel while the capacitive touch controlling module is disposed on the display panel or embedded in the display panel.